That Is So Not Mom
"That Is So Not Mom" was the sixth episode of the second season of South of Nowhere that aired on November 3, 2006 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview Clay's past rips into his life when his birth mother moves into town. As he's reeling, Chelsea tells him a secret that could tear apart his future. Spencer has problems with her own past when an old friend from Ohio brings out a side of her that Ashley's never seen. Glen, meanwhile, can barely handle the present as his dependence on pain pills gets worse. Plot Clay's life is turned upside down when his mom moves into town, apparently wanting to reconnect with her son. After turning up at his school to talk to him, Clay's mother tell's Clay that she's trying to turn her life around for him and that she wants him to be apart of his life, giving him her number in the hope he wants to be apart of her life too. Aiden also teaches Kyla how to drive, which turns out to be easier said than done. Meanwhile Paula has a surprise for Spencer waiting at home in the form of an old friend from Ohio, Deb. Paula also finds Glen's stashed pain meds and confronts him about them, bringing in Arthur for back up. In an effort to get rid of the heat on him Glen rats about Clay's birth mother to Paula and Arthur which leads to a long talk about Clay's past and future and how they love him whatever the case. Spencer and Deb reminisce about old times, with Deb bring up boys that used to fancy Spencer and old cheerleading photo's all while leaving Ashley out of the conversation. Paula comes up to check on the girls and mentions that the room will be 'a little crowded tonight' hinting that Ashley should leave, which she does. After Paula leaves Ashley gives Spencer a kiss in front of Deb, who questions Spencer on the matter but Spencer dodges the question. It turns out Deb stole some alcohol from Ashley's bag and offer's Spencer a night of drinking but Spencer is off put by the stealing. The next day Spencer apologizes on behalf of her and Deb and invites Ashley to a bar to prove Deb is cool, however Deb proves her wrong and flirts with Aiden (who isn't interested) and then Glen and makes some homophobic remarks about Ashley. Ashley leaves in disgust and Spencer has a go at a drunken Deb and then goes after Ashley who isn't having any of it and goes home. When Spencer and Deb go home after Deb gets with Glen, Spencer kicks her out angry about everything that has occurred. In the morning Spencer see's Deb out, with Deb remarking that Spencer has changed, to which Spencer replies 'Thank God'. She then goes to see Ashley and they make up with each other, as usual. Clay goes to Chelsea's to Apologize but finds out some shocking news, that Chelsea is pregnant with his child. Production Reception Category: Episodes Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season two episodes